Zastępstwo
by Selassia
Summary: Bo nawet Grimmjow musi się kiedyś sprawdzić w roli opiekunki. / Nigdy nie byłam dobra w pisaniu zachęty do czytania...Rating ze względu na słownictwo.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrzucę coś do ' _Kolacji_ ', mówili, wznowię ' _Pamiętnik_ ', mówili...Tsa... na usprawiedliwienie dodam, że wizja Grimma opiekującego się dziećmi chodziła za mną zbyt długo, by móc ją tak po prostu zignorować. **

**Jak zwykle - niebetowane.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

\- Braciszku... – palce śmigały po konsoli, wciskając maleńkie guziki, zupełnie jakaby zależało od tego moje życie.  
\- Nie teraz. – mruknąłem w stronę kuchni, skąd dochodził głos mojej słodkiej siostrzyczki. – Zajęty jestem.  
\- Ts. Pewnie znów grasz w te swoje durne strzelanki. – mogę się założyć, że skrzywiła wargi w pogardzie. Jakim cudem ta kobieta może być moją siostrą, nie rozumiejąc zajebistości płynącej z naparzania ludzi z G36, i to całkiem na legalu, w dodatku bez konieczności ruszania się z fotela. – Sprawę mam...  
\- Aha, nie teraz. – nigdy nie byłem fanem teamówek z obcymi, zawsze trafiałem na jakichś słabeuszy, którzy w ogóle nie wiedzieli co robić, wolałem umówić się na jakimś serwerze z kumplami, ale muszę przyznać, że dzisiejsza gra była conajmniej satysfakcjonująca. 'Nasz' team składał się z 6 osób. Byłem ja – 'Sexta', Quincy, Wabisuke, Zambimaru, Hisagomaru oraz Zangetsu, przy czym ten ostatni grał z nich wszystkich najlepiej. Całe jego zachowanie mówiło mi, że to stary wyjadacz chleba, w dziedzinie gier, zwłaszcza strzelanek, i aż mnie naszła ochota, by umówić się z gościem na piwo. Z tego, co zdążyłem się zorientować, koleś też był z Karakury. Pozbędziemy się przeciwnego teamu to do niego napiszę.  
\- Długo ci z tym zejdzie? – zawisła mi nad ramieniem.  
\- Trochę. Co tak dziwnie mówisz? – łaskawie wykazałem zainteresowanie. Nasi przeciwnicy też nie byli słabi. Benihime, Haineko, Shinsou, Hyourinamru, Tachikaze i Kinshara. Wszyscy silni. Przewodziła im Benihime... albo przewodził. W dzisiejszych czasach nic nie jest pewne. Moi też byli dobrzy, nie mam na co narzekać, chociaż Hisagomaru mógłby się trochę bardziej ogarnąć. Cóż, bywało gorzej.  
\- Właśnie w tym mam do ciebie sprawę. Chora jestem, a ty za dwie godziny idziesz za mnie do pracy.  
\- NO CHYBA CIĘ POPIERDOLIŁO, KOBIETO! – prawie się oplułem z wrażenia. – Wybij to sobie z głowy, Pantera, nigdzie nie idę. Mam zamiar siedzieć tu na dupie i grać w moje, jak ty je nazwałaś, a, 'durna strzelanki'.  
\- Ale Grimm... ja już powiedziałam Państwu Kurosaki, że przyjdziesz na zastępstwo.  
\- Nie będę niańczył żadnych bachorów. – no czy ją do reszty pojebało,czy co? Niby jak ktoś tak zajebisty jak ja, ma niańczyć jakieś gnojki. Jestem stworzony do wyższych celów, chociażby do wygrania tej potyczki. Nie ma chuja, żebym przegrał!  
\- Ale to nie są małe bobasy. Karin i Yuzu mają trzy lata, a Ichigo osiem. Nikomu pieluch zmieniac nie musisz. Dogadacie się. On też lubi gry.  
Oderwałem się od ekranów i spojrzałem na siostrzczkę jakby była niedojebana umysłowo.  
\- Mam 24 lata. Jak niby mam się dogadać z jakimś szczylem. Co to za imię w ogóle jest. Ichigo. – parsknąłem. Wróciłem spojrzeniem do gry. Właśnie zabili nam Hisagomaru. Wiedziałem, że padnie pierwszy.

Ta rozgrywka była trudna, ale dzięki Zangetsu udało nam się wygrać. Koleś był naprawdę niesamowity. Zupełnie jak ja. Tak jak postanowiłem, zaprosiłem go na piwo, ale odparł lakonicznie 'może kiedyś'. No cóż. Mnie się na pewno nie oprze. Jestem w końcu zajebisty!  
\- Braci – kichnęcie, smarknięcie i atak kaszlu - szku...?  
\- Mówiłem już. Zadzwoń do Nel, czy kogoś tam. – wsypałem sobie resztki chipsów do ust, zmiąłem opakowanie [uwierzcie – wyczyn, w końcu to były pringlesy, nie tak łatwo zmiąć ich opakowanie, ale co to dla kogoś tak boskiego, jak ja?] i rzuciłem gdzieś w kierunku kosza. Popiłem czerwonym Relentlessem, swoją drogą, koleś który projektował grafikę na tych puszkach musiał być geniuszem, i mruknąłem w stronę siostry, zamykając się w kiblu - Ja nigdzie nie idę.

Brunet z ogromnym wyszczerzem rozłożył szeroko ręce, w ojcowskim geście. Ubrany był w ciemnoróżową koszulę w żółty, hawajski wzór, białe lniane spodnie i brązowe japonki. Tuż obok niego stała przepiękna, ciepło uśmiechnięta kobieta, w lekkiej, błękitnej sukience, z drobnym kwiecistym wzorem w liliowym odcieniu i białych sandałkach.  
\- Yo! – powiedział mężczyna, prawdopodbnie był to Isshin Kurosaki – Ty musisz być Grimmjow! Witaj w naszych skromnych progach! Czuj się jak u siebie! – zgniótł mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku.  
\- Miło poznać – wycharczałem. Człowieku, ty to masz parę w łapach. Gdybym nie był taki zajebisty, pewnie złamałby mi żebro.  
\- Dzieci są już umyte, jedzą kolację. Wystarczy, że umyją zęby. Możesz im puścić jedną czy dwie bajki na dobranoc, a później telewizor jest do twojej dyspozycji. Dziękujemy, że zgodziłeś się zastąpić twoją siostrę. – nie tylko uśmiech tej kobiety był ciepły. Jej głos również był wspaniały. Cieplutki jak nagrzany piec, przy którym chętnie leży się w zimowe wieczory. Oho, odzywa się moja kocia natura.  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę się o nic nie martwić i bawić się dobrze na Hawajskim Wieczorze. – wyklepałem standardową formułkę, przyklejając do ust firmowy uśmiech.  
\- Chłopak dobrze mówi, kochanie! Niczym się nie martw, dobrze mu z oczu patrzy! Mimo, że wygląda jak mały kociak na sto procent sobie poradzi! – Za tego 'małego kociaka' facet ma wpierdol, przysięgam. Ledwo udało mi się powstrzymać zgrzytnięcie zębów. – chodźmy! Nie pozwólmy Ryukenowi czekać! – osatatni raz klepnął mnie w plecy, a siła pchnięcia sprawiła, że wpadłem do przedpokoju. – Bawcie się dobrze dzieciaki, nie rozrabiajcie! – i tyle ich widziałem. Cholera. Nie wierzę, że dałem się wmanewrować w coś takiego. Podła siostrzyczka. Zapłaci mi za to. Ściągnąłem buty i kurtkę motocyklową, kask położyłem na półce. Jak ja mam się, do kurwy nędzy, zwracać do tych dzieciaków? 'Na pewno bez przekleństw' podpowiedział usłużny głosik w mojej głowie, do złudzenia przypominający ten Pantery. To będzie długi wieczór.

* * *

 **Przewiduję jeszcze jeden, może dwa rozdziały. Nie będę przecież robić z tego epopei narodowej... prawda?**

 **Ja wiem, że energetyki są złe, fuj i tak dalej, ale czy ktoś z was pił, albo widział kiedyś puszkę Relentlessa? W Polsce ich nie widziałam, ale w Wielkiej Brytanii są bardzo popularne, właśnie popijam nim chińszczyznę xD. Widziałam je też w Niemczech i, tak jak Grimmjow, uważam, że puszki projektował geniusz. Jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy zachęcam do użycia grafiki Wujka Google. To tyle smękolenia z mojej strony na dziś... Dobranoc ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trochę kazałam wam czekać. Nieco ponad rok na drugi, bardzo krótki rozdział. Dokładnie rok i trzy miesiące. Wybaczycie, prawda?**_  
 _ **Na swoją obronę dodam, że przeżywałam kryzys twórczy w związku z tą historią, bo mi się koncepcja rozpadła na cztery różne po przeczytaniu pewnego komentarza.**_

 _ **Zatem -** Foolish Clown **, możesz sobie pogratulować wprowadzania chaosu ;D Nie zdradzę nic a nic z dalszej fabuły, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystkich zaskoczy. Bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz, bo dzięki Tobie zauważyłam nieosiągalny dla mnie dotąd potencjał Grimma ;**_

 _Leukonoe, Sakuja 3 **\- Wam również serdecznie dziękuję za motywujące komentarze. I raz** **jeszcze przepraszam, że tyle kazałam wszystkim czekać.**_

 _ **Jak zwykle - niebetowane, za błędy przepraszam.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Trzy pary oczu wlepiały się we mnie z intensywnością, która niemalże sprawiała, że było to niekomfortowe. Dodam, że wlepiały się we mnie w kompletnej ciszy. Ale ta po chwili została przerwana, przez dzieciaka z włosami tak radioaktywnie pomarańczowymi, że ojciec chyba musiał codziennie nacierać go uranem. Przez chwilę rozkoszowałem się wizją talku dla niemowląt z żółtą naklejką w kształcie trójkąta z niedojebanym kółkiem w środku...

\- Ty nie jesteś pantera. Idź sobie stąd.

Dafaq? To robi się gówniarzowi łaskę, przychodzi się go pilnować, rezygnuje ze swoich pasjonujących planów, a taki prypeć mówi ci 'ić zobie ztont'? No jego, kurwa, niedoczekanie!

\- Ty musisz być Ichigo – powiedziałem najłagodniej jak się dało. Na wszelki wypadek unikałem uśmiechu, nie chcę, żeby narobił w majtki, bo to JA będę musiał to sprzątać. – A wy jesteście Yuzu i Karin, tak? – spojrzałem na dziewczynki, a te kiwnęły głowami. Bogowie dziękuję, że udało mi się zapamiętać imiona. Tylko która to Yuzu, a która Karin? Meh, wyjdzie w praniu – Widzicie, nie wiem, czy wasi rodzice wam mówili, ale moja siostrzyczka nie mogła dziś przyjść, żeby się wami zająć, dlatego przysłała mnie na zastępstwo.

\- A co jej jest? – zapytała czarnowłosa istotka podchodząc krok, dosłownie krok, bliżej.

\- Jest...chora – a jak wrócę do domu będzie martwa, dokończyłem w myślach. Dzieciaczki chyba zaczaiły atmosferę grozy, bo broda tej jasnowłosej, stojącej w środku zaczęła się trząść.

\- Ja nie chcę żeby była chora. I żeby umarła. I wtedy już nigdy do nas nie przyjdzie. I nie będzie nas pilnować. Ja nieeeee chcęęęęę...

Szok i niedowierzanie. Jak trzyletni gówniarz mógł połączyć chorobę ze śmiercią i wieczną samotnością? Cym oni karmią wasze młode umysły! A, no tak, przypomniałem sobie, ojciec lekarz.

No właśnie, kurwa! Ojciec lekarz! Tyle mu pacjentów zmarło, że dzieci przestały wierzyć w skuteczność współczesnej medycyny?!

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować poczułem ból w okolicach kostki, a może bardziej piszczeli. Nigdy nie byłem szczególnie dobry z anatomii.

\- Patrz cóżeś narobił, głupi. – Truskaw zmierzył mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem i zwrócił się do siostry – Już dobrze Yuzu, to pewnie tylko przeziębienie. Wyzdrowieje , przyjdzie się z nami bawić i już nie będziesz musiała znosić tego idioty – przy tych słowach wskazał na mnie. No kuźwa. Gówniarz się doigrał.

\- Panterce nic nie jest. To tylko lekkie przeziębienie, nie chciała, żebyście się też zarazili. – łagodny ton, Grimm, łagodny ton to klucz do sukcesu! – Wygrzeje się w ciepłym łóżeczku, wypije herbatkę, którą jej zostawiłem – tak, masz rację, okłamuj dzieci, będziesz się smażył w piekle – zje rosół, porządnie się wyśpi i będzie jak nowo narodzona. Nawet wysokiej gorączki nie ma. – Poklepałem dziewczynkę po głowie tak, że jej się te wątłe kucyki zatrzęsły. Popatrzyła na mnie z taką nadzieją, że aż mi się głupio zrobiło, że zamknąłem siorkę w szafie. Znaczy, pewnie już się wydostała, ale jakieś ukłucie niepokoju prześlizgnęło mi się pod skórą pod tym spojrzeniem. Ichigo przeszywał mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał mnie na miejscu zabić.

\- Jak ty w ogóle masz na imię, co? – spytał podejrzliwie. To mnie zdziwiło. Nie przedstawiłem im się? Czy gówniarz miał to w dupie i chciał mi to pokazać? Co, gnojku, teraz będziesz o to pytał co pół godziny?

\- Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, lat dwadzieścia i cztery, rozmiar buta czterdzieści i dwa. Wzrost, jak widać, metr osiemdziesiąt sześć. Osiemdziesiąt kilogramów czystej zaje...dwabistości – opanowałem się w ostatnim momencie. Nie mogę przeklinać przy dzieciach, nawet jeśli 'zajebistość ' nie kwalifikuje się w moim słowniku jako przekleństwo. Demoralizacją młodzieży zajmiesz się później, Grimm. - Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

Odpowiedziała mi wielce wymowna cisza, ale...

Coś się zmieniło. Czarnowłosa chichotała, tarzając się po podłodze, ocierając łzy rozbawienia. Ta, która przed chwilą płakała nad stanem Pantery...jak je było? Karin? Nie, Yuzu! Właśnie, Yuzu stała teraz z otwartą buzią i patrzyła to na mnie to na pomarańczaka, a sam pomarańczak...

Spiekł buraka.

* * *

 _ **Mam nadzieję, że na kolejny rozdział nie będziecie musieli tyle czekać.**_

 _ **Przypominam, że komentarze są mile widziane.**_

 _ **Nawet te wprowadzające chaos.**_  
 _ **Tak, zwłaszcza takie, bo otwierają mi szerzej paczałki ;3**_


End file.
